Necesito un buen mecanico y un amigo
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: Siempre ha sido el mas burlado de todos...hasta que su vida cambio...por siempre... un One-Shot no se si se diga asi de como se conocieron Tails y Sonic con la cancion "kanashimi wo yasashisa ni" de Naruto n n


**Un One-Shot (no se si se diga así) de mi canción favorita "Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni" (de Naruto, no se cual temporada) y de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Sonic: TAILS!!! (En realidad, lo puse a el porque se parece a Naruto) se tratara de cómo Tails y Sonic se conocieron (será como una mezcla de todas las versiones de cómo se conocieron que he visto****) WHEEEE!!! ME QEDARA GENIAL!!! (Bueno, no pues ****¬¬)**

* * *

El quería ser como los demás, es más, ¿Por qué a el lo molestaban?, el no aguantaba más las burlas de los grandulones de su isla, solo porque le encantaba la mecánica y tenia un nombre que les parecía ridículo a los demás: Miles Prower, era molestado siempre, trataba de evitar las burlas, pero era imposible, siempre que quería participar en algo para su pueblo, le daban la espalda por ser diferente a los demás.

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
mou ikkai mou ikkai _

Pero un día todo cambio…era un día cualquiera para Miles, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama viendo para el techo, pensando como cambiaria todo, entonces su madre toco la puerta, le dijo que fuera por unas frutas en la isla vecina, Miles acepto, recogió una canasta y fue hacia la isla vecina, pero en su camino, los mas grandes, le empezaron a decir de cosas y el se enfado y en su mente grito: "¡por que no se esfuman todos!",y se fue corriendo y después salto y con sus 2 colas, fue hacia la isla en donde lo mandaron

_Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae  
homerarerunoga suki nano desuka  
naritai jibun wo surikaetemo  
egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka_

Estaba ya en la isla, recogía las frutas y recordando todas las burlas de los demás

_Hajimaridake yume mite okiru  
sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de  
Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
kizukanumama_

Entonces, sintió una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y de color azul, Miles la empezó a perseguir y cuando se escondió en unos arbustos, vio a un erizo de color azul mirando hacia arriba y después se fue corriendo velozmente, Miles se quedo pasmado, pero emocionado por lo que vio

_Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
kizukanumama  
Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
mou ikkai mou ikkai_

Así que lo empezó a perseguir, pero como era muy rápido y se canso, entonces, creyó que no era capaz de perseguirlo y se devolvió a su búsqueda de las frutas

_  
Zurui otona wa deau tabi  
atama gohashi na sekkyou dake  
jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte  
kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte  
Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete  
sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo_

Entonces, volvió a sentir la ráfaga y parecía que quería que lo persiguiera, volteo Miles, pero decidió seguir con su trabajo

_Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
kizukanumama_

No quería que fuera a ser burlado otra vez, y ahora por un desconocido, pero no se imaginaba lo que pasaba en su isla

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

Oyó una explosión que parecía venir de su isla y fue corriendo hacia haya, voló entre los arboles y fue hasta la playa donde vio su querida isla convertida en un infierno, se puso extremadamente triste y parecía que su deseo de "ojala que se esfumaran todos" se había cumplido…y para colmo de sus males, vio una nave con el malvado Dr. Eggman y lo empezó a perseguir

_Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta  
sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto  
ame wa agatta_

Miles trato de correr, pero parecía que en todas partes, Eggman aparecida, y cuando lo acorralo, sintió que era su fin, y entonces, salió esa ráfaga de otra vez y era el mismo erizo, y con su súper velocidad y una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a la maquina y la destruyo, Eggman, enfurecido, amenazo que no seria el fin y desapareció. Entonces, Miles le dio gracias al erizo, y este le dijo su nombre: Sonic, así que Miles le conto todo con lagrimas en sus ojos y Sonic le dijo estas palabras: "Tranquilo, no estas solo, aparte, necesito un buen mecánico…y un amigo"

_Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
kizukanumama_

Miles se le ilumino la cara y le dijo que era muy bueno para la mecánica y además, que quería ser su amigo, Sonic acepto y como le parecían curiosas sus colas, le dio un nombre que de seguro lo aceptaría: "Tails", así que Sonic y Tails estuvieron juntos y se volvieron los mejores amigos

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite  
mou ikkai mou ikkai  
mou ikkai mou iikai_

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi One-Shot, me encanto, pero no se si a ustedes les guste, ok, esta es una mezcla de todas las versiones que se me se de cómo se conocieron Sonic y Tails (ESTA ES LA MEJOR DE TODAS!!!)Ok, así que dejen reviews (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n)**


End file.
